Media distribution systems (e.g., the Rhapsody™ service offered by RealNetworks™ of Seattle, Wash.) distribute media data files to a user's electronic device from a media server. A media distribution system may distribute media data files by allowing a user to receive downloaded media data files and/or stream remote media data files.
Streaming is a technique of transferring data files such that the data file is processed as a steady and continuous stream of information as it is being received. When streaming data files, a client-side browser on a user's electronic device can start processing the data file before the entire data file is transmitted. The streamed media data file may be in the form of audio, text, pictures, and/or video, examples of which include but are not limited to the streaming of music, radio broadcasts, movies, television/cable broadcasts, and sporting events, for example.
Often, when a user streams media data files (examples of which include but are not limited to songs, videos, etc.) from a media server, the media distribution system keeps track of the media data files streamed (or to be streamed) to the user's electronic device in the form of a history file. Users may save this history file (or portions thereof) as a playlist. A playlist may be a group of tracks (examples of which include, but are not limited to, songs, videos, etc) that the media distribution system or media player will render in sequence, thus allowing the user to compile custom music compilations.